Naruto: Una historia de NaruKiba
by InzkKiba
Summary: La ultima misión que Tsunade ordena como Hokage acaba con Kiba gravemente herido por ayudar a Naruto. Naruto empezará a encontrar sentimientos que nunca había tenido mientras el día de su boda con Hinata se acerca. Yaoi NaruKiba: Naruto X Kiba (Historia ocurre después de Naruto: The last)
1. Prologo

_**Me gustaría aprender a escribir mejor y por eso voy a darle a este fanfic. Es un NaruKiba en toda regla ¿Porque? Porque me aburro XD si no te gusta no leeas y punto.**_

 **Prólogo**

Naruto se encontraba en aquella fría sala del hospital. Allí se había pasado todo el día sentado en una silla junto a la cama esperando algún tipo de señal, algún gesto que probara que su amigo seguía con vida.

-Kiba...¿Por que lo hiciste? - Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules. Naruto sostenía fuerte la mano de Kiba con la suya.

Akamaru estaba a los pies de Naruto. El joven perro era el que mas sentía la ausencia de su ruidoso dueño y todos aquellos momentos en los que entrenaban, corrían por toda la aldea o simplemente comían y se bañaban juntos.

-Naruto ¿Que haces todavía aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que a partir de las ocho ya no se admiten visitas? - Una joven de pelo rosa era lo único que consiguió sacar a Naruto de su trance mental. Era su amiga Sakura, la mejor aprendiz de Tsunade Senju, una de los tres Sannin legendarios y anterior Hokage.

Sakura llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta con varios diagnósticos de otros pacientes en la mano. La Kunoichi médico entró en la habitación lentamente y se agachó para acariciar a Akamaru.

-Sakura-chan...lo siento, yo... - Naruto no levantó la mirada del suelo, solo apretó más fuerte la mano de Kiba con la suya mientras las lagrimas caían a montones.

-Naruto, ya es muy tarde, debes marcharte a casa y descansar. Kiba no tiene pinta de que vaya a despertar próximamente y... ademas si algo ocurriese te avisaría enseguida ¿lo sabes no? Sakura se había levantado y ahora apoyaba gentilmente su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Naruto continuaba sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Simplemente mordió su labio por la rabia que sentía, soltó la mano de Kiba dejándola suavemente sobre la cama y levantándose le hizo un gesto a Akamaru para que lo siguiese.

Era una noche fría y oscura. Las pocas luces que iluminaban las calles de La Hoja eran lo único que permitía orientarse en la densa oscuridad. El sonido de los grillos cantando y de algunos borrachos festejando a la lejanía era lo único que se podía escuchar.

Tras dejar el hospital, Naruto y Akamaru paseaban por las calles sin ningún rumbo en concreto. Cuando Naruto se quiso dar cuenta había llegado al columpio en el que siempre se sentaba de pequeño. Una pequeña plancha de madera colgada de la rama de un árbol frente a la academia ninja. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó y empezó a columpiarse lentamente, recordando aquel día. El día en el que hizo su primer amigo.

 **Villa oculta de la hoja, hace 13 años**

Un día soleado. Los niños corren y juegan por todo el patio de la academia. Todos menos uno:

 _-Hoy tampoco se me acerca nadie...por una vez me gustaría que alguien quisiese jugar conmigo... -_ Un joven Naruto de cinco años se columpiaba lentamente, con la mirada hacía el suelo, en el único lugar donde los profesores le permitían estar durante el recreo. Un lugar apartado de todos los demás y donde en caso de "emergencia" podría ser fácilmente derribado.

-Eh tu atontao! ¡¿piensas acaparar el columpio todo el día o que?!

Naruto alzó su mirada del suelo para encontrarse con un joven de pelo castaño y con dos grandes tatuajes en forma de colmillo en sus mejillas. _-Me..me esta hablando a mi?...no eso es imposible nadie se atreve a hablarme nunca... -_

-Tierra conectando con el rubio rarito! ¿Hola? Te importaría dejarme el columpio, a mi perro le encanta la sensación de balanceo – El joven de pelo moreno mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba al diminuto cachorro escondido en el interior de su chaqueta.

El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir con mas fuerza que nunca. Alguien le estaba hablando y por una vez no era para insultarlo.


	2. Capitulo 1:La Invitación del Kazekage

**Capítulo 1: La invitación del Kazekage**

Era un día soleado en la villa oculta de La Hoja. Como siempre Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina rodeada de papeles y escaqueándose del trabajo siempre que podía.

-Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san y los demás ya están aquí- Shizune entró en el despacho lentamente. Tras de ella entraron Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Kiba.

Tsunade se levantó y se acercó a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.- ¿Supongo que ya sabéis para que estáis aquí no?

¡¿Nos vas a invitar a Ramen?! ¡¿ Es eso, vieja?! ¡¿Verdad que eso?! A Naruto se le hacía la boca agua solo de la idea de poder comer ramen de Ichiraku y ¡GRATIS!

-NARUTOOOOOOOO!- Naruto recibió un enorme puñetazo de su amiga Sakura que lo mandó fuera del despacho de Tsunade y terminó con su nariz rota. "Menos mal que el chakra de Kurama lo curará rápido" pensó Naruto.

-Bien, impertinencias aparte, hoy estáis aquí para recibir la ultima misión del Quinto Hokage. A partir de la semana que viene Kakashi Hatake, aquí presente, será nombrado mi sucesor.- Tsunade se apoyó sobre su escritorio, cruzó sus brazos y suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados antes de continuar con la explicación- Dicha acción se llevará a cabo en una gran celebración en la que todos los Kages son invitados como muestra de amistad. Sin embargo...tuvimos un pequeño problema y la invitación para el Kazekage se ha extraviado por el camino. Vuestra misión será llevar personalmente la Invitación hasta el Kazekage en la aldea de La Arena.- Tsunade sacó un pergamino enrollado de la manga de su brazo derecho.

-¿Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es llevar este pergamino a la aldea de La Arena? Sakura tomó el pergamino de la mano de Tsunade y lo guardó en su mochila.

-Esta misión está chupada! por que demonios nos la das a nosotros y no a unos Gennin cualquiera?- Kiba tenia los brazos cruzados y mostraba una actitud chulesca.

Tsunade golpeó fuertemente su escritorio en signo de ira. - Esto no es una misión cualquiera! La invitación para el Kazekage es algo muy importante. Sin ella los de La Arena podrían pensar que los marginamos o que no queremos tener nada que ver con ellos!- Tsunade suspiró para intentar relajarse. -Ademas...creemos tener pruebas de que el primer pergamino no se extravió por accidente. Es posible que alguien quiera poner en peligro la Gran Alianza Ninja.-

Todos se miraron inauditos ante la idea de que alguien quisiera acabar con la alianza que tanto había costado conseguir. Naruto dio un paso al frente y mostrando una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Entendido vieja, le llevaremos este pergamino a Gaara. Sakura-chan, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei...¡VAMOS!- Naruto ya estaba saliendo del despacho cuando la voz de Tsunade lo interrumpió.

-¡Quieto ahí Naruto! Esta vez iréis solos. Vosotros ya tenéis el nivel de un Jounin y no os hace falta ningún maestro. Además Kakashi ya tiene otra misión asignada.- Tsunade se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Sakura. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su querida alumna y en un tono dulce le dijo -Sakura, tu serás el líder del grupo. Te encargarás de que esos dos de ahí no se metan en problemas.-

Tsunade levantó la mirada de Sakura y se empezó a dirigir a los chicos dejando atrás el tono dulce que había utilizado con la joven Kunoichi.

-Kiba, con tus sentidos súper desarrollados te encargarás de anticipar cualquier tipo de ataque enemigo. Y tu Naruto, con tu enorme cantidad de chakra y tu gran fuerza te encargarás de cuidar el pergamino y asegurarte de que llega a manos del Kazekage ¿Entendido?.-

-¡SIIII! Los tres jóvenes gritaron al unisono entusiasmados.

Tsunade empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja -En ese caso, yo la Quinta Hokage de Konoha os encargo a Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka la misión de hacer llegar el pergamino al Kazekage. Buena suerte y...¡En marcha!

Los chicos salieron del palacio del Hokage. Los tres estaban emocionados y un poco asustados al mismo tiempo. Esta era una misión bastante importante y querian que todo saliese bien. Los chicos acordaron reunirse en la puerta del norte a la media hora tras equiparse y reunir todo lo necesario y a excepción de Naruto que se retasó unos diez minutos, los demás cumplieron.

-Mira que eres lento cabezón! Llevamos un buen rato esperándote- Kiba estaba montado sobre su fiel perro Akamaru. En su espalda llevaba una mochila verde cargada con todo lo necesario para acampar: Tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir, cerillas...

-Perdona cara perro pero se me había acabado el ramen instantáneo y he tenido que ir a comprar mas.- Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes desafiándose con la mirada. No era ningún secreto que los dos tenían una especie de rivalidad, ambos querían ser el proximo Hokage y convertirse en el shinobi mas fuerte de la aldea.

-SHANAROOO!- Sakura dio un gran puñetazo al suelo provocando un enorme cráter que por poco se traga algunas de las casas de la aldea. Los dos shinobis quedaron pasmados ante la reacción de Sakura. - Vosotros dos! Tsunade-sama confia en mi y por eso me ha encargado el liderazgo de esta misión. No voy a permitir que lo fastidies todo ¿entendido? Asi que ahora mismo haceis la paces y os centrais en completar la misión-

Naruto y Kiba que estaban horrorizados decidieron seguirle la corriente a Sakura. - Lo...lo siento K...Kiba...jejeje no queria llamarte asi...¿amigos?- Ambos se dieron la mano temblando y decidieron que lo mejor no era cabrear a Sakura.

Así pues, los tres dejaron atrás Konoha y pusieron rumbo a la aldea de La Arena. La aldea del Kazekage no estaba muy lejos de La Hoja, a unos 2 días, por lo que los chicos decidieron viajar con calma para no llamar la atención.

-Sabéis, por esta zona hay unos baños termales muy famosos. Quizás podríamos pasar la noche aqui- Sakura se mostraba completamente distinta. Estaba contenta y leia felizmente una guía de turismo mientras caminaban por los caminos del pais del Fuego hacia la frontera. Los chicos decidieron que lo mejor era no contradecir a Sakura y aceptaron.

Llegaron al hotel justo a tiempo. El sol ya se había escondido y todos estaban muertos de hambre. Sakura se quedó en una habitación con Akamaru y Naruto Y Kiba se quedaron en otra. La kunoichi cenó una ensalada con un refresco y pidió algo de sobras para Akamaru mientras Naruto cenó un bol de ramen de miso y Kiba cenó un filete de ternera.

Despues de cenar y haber descansado un rato todos, a excepción de Akamaru que se quedó durmiendo, decidieron que ya era hora de disfrutar de esos baños termales. -NARUTOO! Si intentas hacer alguna de las tuyas para espiarme...¡TE MATO!- Sakura entró a la zona de mujeres dejando a Naruto y Kiba solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Parece que estamos solos aliento perro! Que recuerdos de la academia jejeje...-

-Si, si...lo que tu digas, pero vamos a bañarnos ya.- Kiba ni siquiera miró a Naruto y entró sin esperarle a los vestuarios. Naruto se sentia frustado. -¡Tsk! Para una vez que intento ir de buen rollo...- Naruto entró detrás de Kiba.

Sakura estaba sola en la parte de mujeres y consiguió relajarse por completo -Ahh...que paz...ojalá Ino-cerda pudiese verlo para morirse de envidia...- Sin embargo, la zona de hombres estaba llena hasta arriba y Kiba y Naruto se sentian como en una lata de sardinas. Apenas había espacio en el agua y ambos tuvieron que juntarse mucho.

-¡Oye alejate un poco cabezón! Kiba gritaba a Naruto mientras le intentaba empujar para que se apartase.

-No empujes que no hay sitio! Ni que quisiera hacercarme a ti desnudo por gusto! Naruto protestaba mientras hacia fuerza para que Kiba no le empujara hacia los otros hombres. Ambos shinobi empezaron a pelearse y a gritar en mitad del baño provocando que finalmente los expulsaran. -¡Mira lo que has echo cacho animal!- Naruto acusó a estaban en mitad del pasillo del hotel que conectaba con los vestuarios.

-¿Yo? Si ha sido tu culpa! ahhgg...¿sabes que? Estoy harto de ti zorro, me voy a dormir.- Kiba se marcho dejando atrás a Naruto.

- _HARTO DE TI ZORRO...ZORRO...-_ A Naruto esas palabras le dolieron como un puñal en el pecho. Naruto quedó pasmado en mitad del pasillo del hotel y cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida.

-Naruto? Se puede saber que haces ahí en medio? Venga que mañana tendremos que partir temprano.- Sakura sacó a Naruto de su trance y ambos marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kiba había puesto su futon junto a la pared y le daba la espalda al de Naruto. Cuando Naruto por fin se acostó, Kiba ya estaba dormido. Naruto se quedño mirando al techo pensando sobre las palabras que le acababa de soltar alguien que consideraba como de sus mejores amigos. Le costó mucho pero por fin consiguió dormirse tras todos esos pensamientos negativos. Esa noche soñó con una de las travesuras que le hizo a Iruka-sensei junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, los unicos amigos que había tenido de siempre...o eso creia hasta ese día.


End file.
